Gigantion
Gigantion, the Giant Planet, is not the kind of planet the Oracle] would appreciate, but it's a nice, cozy home for a robot. The planet is an enormous mechanical megapolis, a vastly upscaled analogue of Cybertron, but constructed mostly by its inhabitants. These Transformers settled on an Earth-like, rocky, organic-covered planet, and built their cities on it. The Transformers of Gigantion, are enormous, towering over the largest Cybertronian. Depite their imposing size and strength, they are not much given to violence or warfare. Most are gentle and peaceful, desiring only to hone their skills and build ever grander structures. They work closely with the small Mini-Con Transformers, who can tackle the delicate tasks too refined for the heavy manipulators of their bulk comrades. Construction is the order of the day for any proper Gigantion, and as such the denizens of the planet transform into heavy-duty construction vehicles. The dominant language of Gigantion is practically identical to a Scottish dialect of the English tongue. The Mini-Cons beep with a Scottish accent, no doubt. At the time the planet was re-discovered, it was led by the gigantic Metroplex Prime. According to Gigantian tradition, old cities are to be left alone. The population constantly moves to unbuilt areas, constructing new cities, never returning to the old ones. They even go so far as to dump the data on those old cities from their computers. Why this custom came about is lost to time, but it's tradition, and if you stopped doing traditional things just because they make no sense, then really, what's wrong with you? The Gigantions continually rebuilt their cities right on top the old ones, until the planet was completely enveloped in a vast series of artificial layers, complete with artificial foliage, simulated skies and day/night cycles. At its heart, though, the original planet remains, well-preserved and even supplied with artificial light, but long forgotten. With it lies the forgotten starship the Lemuria, the vessel that carried their (comparatively) diminutive forebears to their new home as part of the galaxy spanning space bridge project. Gigantion is surrounded not just by a ring, but by a debris field made up of the detritus of ancient building projects...and probably bits of a long-gone planet. Known residents of Gigantion * Metroplex Prime * Quickmix * Safeguard * Ravasor * Drill Bit * Recon Mini-Con Team ** Jolt ** Reverb ** Six-Speed * Stripmine * Heavy Load * Giant Planet Mini-Con Team ** Overcast ** Longarm ** Deepdive * Groundscream * Steel Reinforcement Team ** Repeater ** Rock Krusher ** Saw Boss * Dead End General * Dead End Drone * Unnamed crane * Unnamed dump truck History Gigantion was plotted out as one of the four worlds to serve as a focal point for the galaxy-spanning Space Bridge project. The starship Lemuria was sent to the planet, along with a Cyber Planet Keys, but like the other colony worlds, a space bridge accident caused the world to be cut off from all others, and over the years, it was lost to time. Unlike the other worlds, Gigantion got even more lost, as at some point in the planet's ancient history, after the original colonists arrived, the entire system was sucked into a wormhole, transporting it to an alternate universe. This impromptu interdimensional shift was brought about by the warlike inhabitants of the nefarious Planet X, who had pulled Gigantion into their universe so that they could consume the world for its rich energy supplies and raw materials. The Gigantians turned to the power of the Cyber Planet Key, which caused both the planet and its inhabitants (save the Mini-Cons, of course) to grow to massive size, allowing them to fight Planet X to a standstill. When Planet X was detonated by one of its own malfunctioning weapons, peace returned, and the inhabitants of Gigantion went back to their jobs. Tales of the war were eventually lost to the centuries, being little more than rumor and myth to its modern inhabitants. Gigantion itself remained trapped in the parallel universe, with the only means of access between it and its home continuum being a tunnel in time and space in the Skeleton Nebula, which was only open for a few days every year...though other methods have since been found. Notes & Trvia Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Solar System